Yashiro Yuzuki
Yashiro is a missing-nin from Kusagakure who grew up hating his village because its the reason as to why his mother was killed in action which he blames solely on them.. He is an extraordinay ninja and has master all the princples in both Scorch Release and Fire Release Background Yashiro was born into a family consiting of a Special Ops agent and a Cartographer his mother Uruchi was well know ANBU member of the Hidden grass dubbed as The Brown Recluse for her brownish black outfit, spider like reflexes and her her that being her favroite animal.. His father was just an everyday cartographer and they met when she was on a mission to The hidden grass in order to retrieve a map and protect the maker from capture.. The two fell in love and gave birth to Yashiro Yuzuki. His father Tsubasa always took care of him as his mother was almost always either heading to a mision or already on one... As he turned 6 his mother got called into action one last time and it proved to be her last mission as she was killed in action during the War.. The death out a lot of stress on Tsubasa who wasnt able to deal with it mentally but Yashiro kept his father stable.. When Yahiro turned 16 and graduated to being a chunin he wanted to show his father his passage into being a ninja but returned to hear that his father commited suicide not being able to bear being without Uruchi any longer. This in turn caused Yashiro to despise the higher ups ion the Hidden Grass and train in the very same Field his mother was in in order to infliltrate and murder the higher ups who he held reponscilbe for the death of his mother and later his father. When he found out that most of the members retired or stepped down and left the village he begin to pursue them killing 2 out of the 7 who once held the seat. After being Unknowingly watched by Nazo Due to his visit of the deilluisonal Forest chaing down a high ranking council member. Nazotook interest in Yashiro's high tolerance for punishment and physical style of combat after he murdered a 3rd member of the council in the forest. Yashiro was offered a chance to take a mission and work for Nazo or spend the rest of his life trying to figure out his place and purpose in this world. Yashiro refused stating he had better things to do .. to which Yashiro hasnt been seen or located since this meeting. Personality As a child he was a bit of a crybaby as he always cried for his mother when she was gone but eventually grew out of this,, as he got older he got teased in the Academy for his lack of eyebrows and this would make him cry as well.. Until his father toughened him up and taught him how to defend himself. As a teen he was a mostly care free person never let to much of aything get to him but he really didint allow those around him close to him . he kept them as he would say an emotionally distant, but he always had frineds and fit in and got along with most people, even thought he was still teased about his lack of eyebrows he got over it and usually laughed himself or threw a joke back. On missions he was extremely focused and often didnt allow excuses to be made when he failed. At one point Yashiro had inferior Complx because while other student were learning other style of Nature Transformation he only had Scorch and Fire which he thought were only good for destructon and didnt see himself as very special.. He has a surreal sense of humor but has a personaitlity switch as he is rather sadisitic to those who were once affliated with the Council of Kusagakure.. he has wild fighting style that inflicts serioius damages if not to the person fighting him then to the area. Yashiro is a loose cannon and is easily angered/exicted in a fight however this does not hamper his intelligience. He is a ruffian as when fighting him he does large scale damage which often led to his pursuit and capture by many villages. He does have a social life and many firends but when it comes to fighting or the elders most shy away from him. It is in ones best intrest to engage him in a an area that is not a village Appearance Yashiro has long, spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He was usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face in that he bared his teeth. His red or pink pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which further enhanced his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder. Abilities Yashiro is a indivdual of considerable power he has a completly mastery in the Fire and Scorch Release abilities as far as those two go alone he is by far one of the best users of both being bale to mix them and Create Hell Fire which is why is fire technqies are black the pure intensity of his heat alone depeinding on his level of excitement alone can turn a man into ashes literall. His prowess with the fire and scorch release is so dangerous that it takes a high level Water user to douse out the flame he produces ): It was shown that, when he gets excited, he can cover himself in the black flames which risew the Heat temperaturea round him and he can draw oin the strenght around him which helps him conserve his chakra as the humdity he creates is enought to keep him active. Scorch Release Yashiro is master at the Scorch Release ability so much so that he has incresed the dentsity and overall power of his flame turing it Black. His fire is more durable and stronger than the flames of even the best fire user, as even the being to close to it the opponent can feel the heat from it even if the attack misses he emplyes these flmaes diffently from how most Scorch release uses to able to make unique shaped and even weapons this style is the one he relies on mostly. Taijutsu Yashiro is capable of easily repelling a barrage of punches with a single arm. In general, his fighting style is very similar to that of Naruto's in that he gets up close and personal with his opponent. However, thanks to his superior flames, he has the overall edge on Naruto in terms of physical combat,and brute force It is also noted that he has extreme durability and a high tolerance form pain as seen in his mission to find the first Council member he breaks his arm in the fight and continueds to use it only to snap it inplace and act as if nothing happened he has also gone toe to toe with the 3rd Raikage in a separate incident and traded blows whiout showing pain in the immediate situation. He has beeen know to engage in hand to hand combat with Jinchurriki in thier cloak form and even hold his own. this tough style of fighting has gvien made people fear going close range with him as he uses all sort of Suplex and slams and High powered strikes to dehbillitate his enemies. Hes a very hardy opponent and is nearly impossible to defeat with Ninjutsu or taijutsu. The more pain he feels the more excited he gets and his flames get stronger and his hits and strikes get harder. Disadvantages Despite the prowess he has in the abilites he possess he has a severe problem with Genjutsu users as it was always something he was never personally trained for making him all the more easier to fall prey to it he has a basic way of overcoming this and thats using his flames to engulf his nbody which will disturb the flow of his chakra e sending it into overdrive..but otherwise he is not good against masterfully genjutsu opponents and has difficulty dispelling himself out of high level genjutsu. Which is why he uses Taijtsu and Ninjutsu so much he honed his skills in both of these areas as well as the fact that most of his techniques are meant to cause mass destuction to keep from allowing his opponents to focus their chakra enought to catch him in one. Trivia * He is based of Zancrow of Fairy tail just a different personality in a sense * HIs profinceiny with the Scorch Release is so great that hiso fire is black it is on par with Amterasu but it can be extinguieshed if the Water techqniue is concentrated enough to do it. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Featured